The present disclosure relates generally to liquid electrophotographic ink concentrates and methods for preparing the same.
The global print market is in the process of transforming from analog printing to digital printing. Liquid-based inks, including those used in liquid electrophotographic printing, often contain a relatively large amount of carrier fluid. In some cases, the carrier fluid may make up from about 75 vol % to about 90 vol % of the total amount of the ink. The presence of such a large amount of carrier fluid increases the volume of the ink. Increased volume may require that the ink be contained in a relatively large container, which may, in some instances, adversely affect shipping and/or ink storage practices. Additionally, the presence of such a large amount of carrier fluid often equates to relatively high post-printing waste (e.g., because, in many instances, about 95% of the carrier fluid does not reach the media during printing).